


Forever With You

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short, so fluffy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: The smile on Quentin’s face, and the little eye roll, went straight to Eliot’s heart; everything about him was so precious, so him, so perfect, that before Eliot could think anything through, the words were out of his mouth, “Q, will you marry me?”Oops.





	Forever With You

**Author's Note:**

> Got the prompt: a proposal. idk who is proposing to who but i need it
> 
> And if y'all want my boys to be fluffy and happy together, I'll fucking deliver it. Hope you like it!

The constant weight of Quentin’s head on his shoulder was nice, but then his breathing got heavier, and Eliot knew Q had fallen asleep. They had picked a random movie on netflix to watch, something that looked nerdy and new that neither had seen yet; it apparently had been the wrong choice. He didn’t mind it, the movie was particularly boring and he quite enjoyed the proximity and warmth, Eliot could spend forever like that. With Quentin right next to him. Leaning his head against Quentin’s, eventually he also fell asleep.

 

Waking up, because the tv was suddenly too loud, he realized Quentin was still there, holding his hand, head on his shoulder but eyes wide open. Kissing the top of Q’s head, his voice gravelly, Eliot smiled, “Great movie.”

 

“I know right? So good.”

 

The smile on Quentin’s face, and the little eye roll, went straight to Eliot’s heart; everything about him was so precious, so  _ him _ , so perfect, that before Eliot could think anything through, the words were out of his mouth, “Q, will you marry me?”

 

Oops.

 

Eliot had been planning on proposing for a while now, although he was still tinkering with the details, the how, the when, but the ring had already been bought. So, this was not ideal. This wasn’t dreamy nor magical nor fantastical, and the look of shock on Quentin’s face only made the word,  _ abort, abort, abort, _ keep flashing in his head.

 

Getting ready to backtrack, or run away, or slide onto the floor and lying there for eternity, Q’s expressions softened into something akin to awe and wonder and love. 

 

_ Be brave, Eliot. Be brave. _

 

Taking a deep breath, he kneeled on the floor in front of a sitting Quentin, “This was not what I planned, like at all. I blame you, for being so cute and lovable. You know? You kinda ruined my whole proposal, just by being you. But, this is us, and I just realized I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Quentin Coldwater, will you marry me?”

 

The dopey grin on Quentin’s face was already enough answer, but he still answered, happily, “Eliot Waugh, there’s nothing else I want more. Yes.”

 

They kissed. And then they kissed again. And again, until they were a breathless, giggling mess. Kissing Quentin’s forehead, and nose, and cheek, Eliot remembered something, “Wait, stay right here. Don’t move.”

 

“Ok...” 

 

Eliot ran into their room, and grabbed the small box with Quentin’s ring, and then basically sprinted towards Q. He had never been the type of man to act like that, running to and fro frantically, but Quentin had him wrapped around his finger. Once he got there, he sat down on the couch next to him, and opened the box, “Still, want to marry me?”

 

Tears in his eyes now, Quentin nodded, and Eliot slid the ring on his finger.

 

They kissed again, because how could they keep their hands away from each other? And only hours later, tired in bed, did they remember to call their friends to tell the news.

 

They were going to live and life full of happiness and love, right next to each other, forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
